1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a probe that is configured to transmit and receive ultrasound energy, an ultrasound imaging apparatus that is configured to generate an ultrasonic image, and a control method of the ultrasound imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultrasound imaging apparatus irradiates ultrasound energy to a target part in an object through the surface of the object, detects echo ultrasound energy reflected from the object and then noninvasively provides images about an examined part, such as a tomogram of a soft tissue or bloodstream.
The ultrasound imaging apparatus is compact, inexpensive, and capable of displaying a diagnostic imaging immediately, as compared with another type of diagnostic imaging apparatus, e.g., X-ray device, Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI), diagnostic nuclear medical apparatus. In addition, the ultrasound imaging apparatus is safe because there is no risk of radiation exposure. Therefore, the ultrasound imaging apparatus is widely used in medical examination at maternity, cardiology, abdomen, and urology clinics.
To acquire images of the inside of an object, the ultrasound imaging apparatus may include an ultrasonic probe configured to irradiate ultrasound energy to the object and to receive echo ultrasound energy reflected from the object, and a main body configured to generate an ultrasonic image.
When examining an object using an ultrasound imaging apparatus, contrast agents may be used. The contrast agents may be injected into a blood vessel in the object, and may stably act with the ultrasound energy while circulating in the blood vessel.
A probe may receive echo ultrasound energy reflected by the object in which the ultrasonic contrast agent is injected, and may convert the echo ultrasound energy into an electrical signal. A main body may generate contrast agent images to detect an area in which the contrast agents are injected, based on the electrical signal outputted from the probe.